Army Wife
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett. DISCONTINUED FOR A WHILE.
1. Army

Rosalie POV;

I smiled as Emmett kissed me.

"I love you.", Emmett smiled.

"I love you.", I kissed him again.

I had met Emmett in Iraq when we were both deployed. We had an illegal relationship, but we were in love. He'd been deployed 2 months before I had, and when we laid eyes on each other, we knew we were perfect for each other. I was the Chief Of Staff. I was responsible for making important decisions that had to do with the soldiers. Emmett fell for me because I was the boss, and I was a bitch when it came to the army. I was very responsible for my age. 22, and being in charge? It's because I get shit done when it needs to get done and I get ahead of everything.

Emmett is 29 and joined the army when he was 19. He had the curly brown hair and dimples. And the bluest eyes. We'd had this thing for 5 months. We had our heads set on work, but we put our love second.

"You okay?", He asked as he pulled me out of thought.

"Mhm. Just thinking about us.", I smiled.

He held me in my dusty tent. The wind was blowing today, which sucked. Sand would be blowing everywhere.

"Marry me.", Emmett whispered as he kissed my neck.

"What?", I turned to him.

"Marry me. If you want to, once we get home we'll go get a ring.", He smiled.

"I'll marry you.", I smiled.

He kissed me passionately and laid me on the mattress.

I moaned quietly.

2 months later;

"I feel like shit.", I pouted.

"Babe, work comes first.", He said as he made the crappy coffee.

"I know.", I sat up. "My stomach is tumbling, and my head is throbbing. Gun shots and yelling is the last thing I want to hear.".

"You're pale.", He sat the coffee down and felt my head. "But no fever.".

I frowned and grabbed the trashcan and puked.

What was wrong with me? I wasn't reacting to the heat, I never have.

"I'll just- I'll go get the nurse.", He crawled out of my tent.

I laid back onto the mattress.

I just wanted to talk to my best friend and sleep and eat ice cream.

I frowned as Emmett came back with the nurse.

The nurse checked my heart beat and temperature. I glanced at Emmett. He was drinking his coffee and watching.

"I'll be back.", The nurse said as she left.

I looked at Emmett and whispered, "I think she knows about us.".

"How?", He asked.

"You could just tell.", I sighed.

I jumped as soon as my partner walked in.

"Come on!", He yelled.

I stood up. I was scared, and shaking so bad.

I followed him to the nurses tent and tried not to cry.

I was starting to think about why I joined the army. Was it because I was tough and brave at 18? Or was it just to get away from home?

General Holden handed me a box. I looked down at it. A pregnancy test?

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO, I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS. SORRY IF SOME OF IT ISN'T CORRECT. I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE ARMY. :P

ANYWHO, REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER?


	2. He's Homeeeee

ROSALIE POV;

"Am I suppose to take this?", I asked.

"What the hell would you do with it?", He yelled.

"Why would I be pregnant in the first place?", I asked.

"You and McCarthy have a thing. The whole base knows.", He was pissed.

The nausea was coming back. If I was pregnant what would happen?

"If this randomly comes out positive what happens?", I asked.

"You're out. You'll get shipped back to the U.S.".

"And Emmett?", I asked.

"He'll stay here. Did you two have a thing? If that test comes out positive, you've lost so much respect from a lot of soldiers.", He said.

"W-We do..", I whispered. I then turned to go take this stupid test.

2 hours later;

I hugged Emmett one last time. "I'll write to you and we can skype and talk on the phone, I promise.", He held me.

"I don't want to leave you.", I wiped my tears.

"I know. But, I'll be home in 2 months.", He kissed my lips lightly.

"Hale, time to go.", General Holden shouted.

I bursted into tears once again and hugged Emmett again. "I-I can't leave.", I cried.

I was probably being a pussy about this, but I honestly couldn't go without seeing Em.

I kissed Emmett bye and grabbed my bag. I wasn't looking forward to a 5 hour plane ride and I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to being with General Holden.

As soon as I sat in a seat General Holden sat by me. "He told me you two are engaged so Fort Marshall will supply housing. We've had people do much worse, so you're getting it easy. Be thankful.", He said.

I smiled faintly. I had a house to live in at least. "I'm scared..", I sighed.

"About?".

"Everything. What if something happens to him?", I frowned.

"He'll be fine.".

I yawned.

"Get some rest.", Holden said.

3 days later;

"So, they just randomly sent you back?", My best friend Bonnie Bennett asked.

"No, I, um, I'm pregnant.", I sighed.

"Nuh uh! By who! How!", She asked.

"Emmett. I met him in Iraq. And we had sex, unprotected sex actually.", I watched as she put icing on a cupcake.

"So they just sent you back?", She asked.

"Yup. And Em is deployed for 2 more months. Oh, and I'm engaged, I just don't have a ring yet.".

"If you're happy in your relationship then I'm happy for you.", She smiled.

"I'm nervous, Bonnie.", I sighed.

"About what?".

"Going through pregnancy alone. This isn't exactly how I thought I'd have my first baby. I thought I'd be married and not in Iraq when I conceive.", I said.

"You said he came home in 2 months. So you'd be like 4,5, or 6 months along.".

"The Army supplied Em and I with a home.", I smiled.

"Wow. Really?", She asked.

"Yeah.", I smiled.

"What are you going to do after the baby comes?", She looked at me.

"I want to stay home with him or her.", I looked down at my stomach. "I already have a tiny bump.", I smiled.

She smiled. "You'd quit the Army?".

"I'd have to go talk to them about it.", I said as I rubbed my tiny bump. "I have a doctors appointment today at 4, so I'll probably go after.".

"What about Emmett?", She asked.

"He'll probably stay in the Army, and just switch to Delta. It's whatever he wants.".

2 months later;

"You're so big!", Bella Swan, one of my new friends, smiled.

"Yeah. I'm too big for being 4 months along.", I frowned. "I look like I'm 6 months along.".

"You look cute pregnant though.", Alice Cullen, my other new friend, smiled.

"I feel fat.", I yawned.

"Is Emmett coming home today?", Bonnie asked.

"Mhm.", I smiled.

Skype calls and letters sucked. It wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

"Did he say what time?", Bella asked.

"1500.", I looked at the time. "I'm nervous.".

"Why?", Bonnie asked as she handed me a cupcake.

"I'm huge.", I glanced at her as I ate my cupcake.

"The best part about a soldier coming home is the sex.", Alice laughed.

"She has a good point.", Bonnie smiled.

"I feel too fat to even think about having sex.", I frowned.

"Sex is perfectly normal during pregnancy, it's actually healthy. I had a lot of sex when I was pregnant with Korie.", Alice smiled.

"I have to be at the airport in like 10 minutes.", I said as I stood up.

"Have fun and have lots of sex!", Alice yelled as I grabbed my purse.

"Totally.", I laughed as hugged them. "I'll text you when I can.".

20 minutes later;

I drove as Emmett rubbed my belly. "The baby is moving and it tickles.", I giggled.

"He's happy to be with his daddy.", He smiled.

"He?", I asked as I stopped at a stop light.

"I think it'll be a boy.", He smiled. "When is your due date?".

"December 26th.".

"A day after Christmas? Damn, we planned well.", He smiled.

"That's just an estimate. The baby could come 2 weeks early or 2 weeks late.".

I drove some more and parked at our house.

"Is this ours?", He smiled as he got out.

"Mhm.", I got out and grabbed my purse.

I unlocked the door and walked in.

I sat my purse on the table and walked to the fridge.

"Where's the shower?", He asked.

"Follow me.", I started walking upstairs.

The baby was kicking and all I wanted to do is be with Emmett and look at the sonogram pictures.

"Right there.", I pointed to the door.

"It's gonna take a while to get used to it?", He asked.

"Used to what?", I asked.

"Having to show me around. You've lived alone for 2 months. Look, if you don't want to marry me, I understand.", He said as he looked in the mirror.

"I want to marry you. I just, I haven't lived in a house with someone since I was 17.", I looked at him.

"I understand, beautiful.", He kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to order chinese while you shower. Is that okay?", I asked.

"Sounds perfect.", He smiled.

"Towels are in the cabinet. And I only have my shampoo so you'll smell like strawberries.", I smiled.

"Anything beats smelling like mud.".

I smiled and walked downstairs.

I called in the Chinese and sat on the couch. This was the 5th night i've had chinese this week. Damn cravings.

I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist. "I've missed you.".

"I've missed you too.", I smiled.

I turned around to see him in just a towel.

I smiles and kissed him passionately.

He kissed back and laid me on the counter.

I moaned as he kissed all over my body.

"I love you.", He said as he kissed my neck

"Mhm. I love you too.", I moaned.

Emmett quickly pulled off my clothes and sucked on my breasts and neck.

"I-I need you.", I moaned.

I watched as he slowly entered me and started thrusting slowly.

AUTHORS NOTE;

GOOD? BAD?


	3. Pregnancy & It's A ?

Rosalie POV;

I yawned as I ate my Chinese food.

"How did you react when Holden told you the test was positive?", Emmett asked.

"I cried. I couldn't believe it.", I replied honestly.

FLASHBACK;

I went into the port-a-potty and took this stupid test. I didn't see the point in this, but Holden forced me to.

I was pissed and sick. I opened the box and sighed. If this came out positive, I didn't know what I'd do. The Army was the only life I knew. I didn't know how to cook or clean. I never had to. I was in Iraq with microwavable food and dust everywhere. I had never held a baby in my life, let alone feed and change one. If this came out positive, I was screwed.

I peed on the stick. "This is so stupid.", I mumbled.

After I was done, I cleaned up and walked back to Holden.

"There.", I sighed.

"Thank you. Sit down.", Holden said as I sat it on the table.

I wanted to just run away from here. I was so fed up with everything.

I watched as Holden set a timer.

I needed Emmett by my side. I needed him to tell me it'll be okay.

I jumped as the timer went off. My heart was racing.

"You can look.", Holden said.

I stood up and glanced at it. "Shit.", I gasped.

"Positive I take it?", He asked.

"Y-Yeah.", I bursted into tears.

I sat back down. I couldn't believe a baby was growing inside me. I had someone who depended on me for everything now. I had a baby growing in me.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Emmett held me and rubbed my belly.

"It's bigger than normal.", I smiled.

"What if it's twins?", He asked.

"Screw you.", I looked down at him.

"Alright. I'll let you do whatever you want to me.", He winked and laughed.

I smiled and kissed him. "If it's twins, I'm gonna kill you.".

"Why?".

"Because you cursed it.", I smiled.

"But, really, twins run in my family. It could happen.", He kissed my belly.

"Let's think of names?", I giggled.

"Alright. You go first.".

"Aurora for a girl?", I asked.

"Aurora? I like that name. What about a middle name?", He smiled.

"You pick.", I giggled.

"Aurora Hope.".

"You pick a boys name.", I smiled.

"Eli Cooper?", He asked.

"It's perfect.", I smiled.

"So it's either Aurora or Eli?".

"Mhm. We find out at 20 weeks and I'm at 16 weeks.".

"What if we could find out early with a ring?", He asked.

"You can't always trust that.", I sat up.

"Can we try?", He pouted.

"I want to wait until the doctor tells us, but you can try it.", I smiled.

He reached over to the dresser and grabbed his ring.

"Hopefully, this works.", He grabbed his phone and typed something in.

"Don't tell me when you do it.", I closed my eyes.

"This is confusing, nevermind.", He put his ear on my belly. "When is your next appointment?".

"Tomorrow.", I smiled.

"Really?", He smiled.

"Mhm. You get to hear a heartbeat if you go.".

"I'll be going to every single one.", He smiled.

"W-When do you deploy again?", I whispered.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about it. I'm moving to Delta.".

I smiled. "Really? That's amazing!".

THE NEXT DAY

I laid by the toilet as Emmett panicked.

"Are you okay!", He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. Nothing big.", I sighed.

He sat by me and stroked my hair. "What time is the appointment?".

"11.", I sat up.

"It's 10:45.", He looked at his phone.

"Shit.", I stood up and brushed my teeth.

"Do you get morning sickness a lot?", He asked.

"It should end soon. Or at least I hope so.", I finished brushing my teeth and threw my hair into a messy bun.

"I've never seen you with makeup.", He said as I put on my makeup.

I put on my eyeliner and mascara. "The army doesn't allow it. Trust me, you were the only person who I felt pretty around in Iraq..".

"Why? You're beautiful without makeup anyways.", He said as he watched me.

"Everyone stared. Even the foreign. I guess they couldn't believe that I had joined the Army.".

"Why did you join?", He asked as I finished.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I thought I was badass at 18, or just to get away from home. I honestly can't remember.", I sighed and walked to my room.

"Can we drive by my apartment later and get my stuff since we're living on post now?".

"Yeah, after my appointment.", I slid on a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

I glanced over at Emmett. "You're wearing your uniform?".

"Yeah. I don't have much. All my clothes are dirty. Thank you for letting me use your washer by the way.", He smiled.

"Our washer.", I corrected as I put on my Vans.

20 minutes later;

"I don't care if we're late. I want you in something comfortable.", I sighed as Emmett changed.

"Babe, I hate the fact that I made us late.", He said as he put on his jeans and Army shirt.

"I'll just tell them I had morning sickness. They'll believe it.", I said as I sat on his bed.

I looked around. His apartment was big. He looked like he was home here.

"Ready?", He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah.", I stood up and grabbed my purse.

We walked out to my car. "The baby is kicking.", I giggled.

"Really?", He asked as we got in. "How does it feel?".

"It feels like little thumps on my belly.", I put 3 fingers on his stomach and lightly put pressure.

He laughed. "That tickles!".

"You should wear an empathy belly when I'm huge.", I smiled as I drove.

"What's that?", He asked.

"It makes you feel pregnant. Everytime you move it'll kick and it has balls that push on your bladder.", I giggled.

"I'll wear one.", He smiled.

I parked. "We're only 15 minutes late and they don't look busy.".

"I hope we can tell what the baby is.".

We walked in and my doctor was already out.

"Rosalie, where have you been?", He laughed.

"Morning sickness, Dr. Burton.", I smiled.

I introduced him to Emmett and we made our way to the back.

I laid on the bed and lifted up my shirt.

Emmett sat by me and watched the doctor.

"Would we be able to tell what the baby is?", Emmett asked.

"It could be possible.", Dr. Burton smiled.

"I hope so.", Emmett smiled.

Dr. Burton put the gel on my abdomen and started moving the want.

"Is that the baby?", Emmett asked as he pointed to a part of the screen.

"Yes.", Dr. Burton smiled.

"What's that?", Emmett asked pointing to a part.

"That's your sons area.", He replied.

"O-Our son?", Emmett smiled.

"Yes, sir. It looks like you two are having a boy.".

I smiled. I was going to have a little boy.

"How is morning sickness?", Dr. Burton asked.

"Horrible. It should be going away soon right?", I asked as he cleaned the gel from my stomach.

"Just depends, honestly. No one really knows. I can give you pills for it, if you'd like.".

"So I'd be taking pre-natal pills, morning sickness pills, and the pills for my diabetes?", I asked.

"Yes. And you're blood sugar was a little high, so we'll need to keep track of that. I'll prescribe you medicine for it.".

"Okay. And it's all healthy for Eli?", I asked.

"Yes. None of the medicine should affect him.".

He handed me the sonogram prints. "Alright. Thank you.".

5 months later;

"It hurts.", I frowned as I looked at the light bruises on my belly.

"Is that normal?", Emmett asked.

"I don't know.", I sighed. "It's just from him kicking and punching. There isn't anything we can do about it.".

"Should we go to the doctor?", He asked.

"No. I'll be fine. Can we go get Chinese?", I sighed and tried to sit up.

"We had Chinese last night and the night before.", Emmett said as he folded baby clothes.

"And we're having Chinese tonight.", I sighed.

"Tomorrow night can we have something else?", He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just craving Chinese, I have since I got back to the U.S. We can have something else if you want?", I laid on my back again.

"Babe, I'm getting deployed again..", He sighed.

"W-What? Why?", I asked.

"The army needs my help in Iraq. They said it'll be in 2 weeks.", He came and sat by the couch.

"If the baby comes on time, you'll be here.", I turned to him.

"Hopefully, he does.", He smiled as he rubbed my stomach.

"M-Maybe I could get induced so you could spend a little bit of time with him.", I watched his fingers make hearts on my stomach.

"Would that hurt her?", He asked.

"No. It'd be fine. She's fully developed. I do have some ideas on how to induce.", I smiled and kissed him.

"You do? Why don't you show me?", He smiled.

I sat up and kissed him more.

2 hours later;

"I love you.", I moaned as Emmett thrusted into me.

We were trying to be slow and careful, but it wasn't working. He knew how to make love to me and make me want more.

I felt tiny cramps in my stomach and whimpered.

"S-Stop.", I panted.

Emmett obeyed and pulled out. "Are you okay?", He asked worried.

"My stomach hurts.", I frowned.

"Should we go to the doctor?", He asked.

"No.", I sat up and help my stomach.

"Did you orgasm?", Emmett asked.

"No. Why?", I asked.

"I think you peed then.", He said pointing to the wet spot on the bed.

"I-I think my water broke.", I looked up at him.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO IS THIS IT? WILL ELI BE BORN?

I HAVE SOME IDEAS, BUT I'M SUPER BUSY. :P


	4. AUTHORS NOTE- PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
